1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, more specifically, the vehicle provided with a grille shutter.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle that has an openable and closable shutter mechanism (hereinafter also referred to as “grille shutter”) on an air intake path for cooling a drive device of a vehicle is known. In such a vehicle, a grille shutter is used to adjust cooling performance of the drive device by adjusting an opening thereof or to reduce an air resistance of a vehicle by closing a shutter during high-speed travel.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-197001 (JP 2012-197001 A) discloses a configuration in which when a failure (malfunction) of a grille shutter occurs in a vehicle with a grille shutter, occurrence of the failure is informed to a user.
When a failure occurs in an operation of the grille shutter and an opening of the grille shutter cannot sufficiently be secured, due to a decrease in an external air flow, a drive device such as an engine cannot sufficiently be cooled and may result in overheating or failure or degradation of a device.
In the configuration disclosed in JP 2012-197001 A, in the case where a failure of the grille shutter occurs, occurrence of the failure of the grille shutter can rapidly be informed to a user. Accordingly, even during a failure of the grill shutter, overheating or failure of the device can be prevented.